Horsepotamus and the Walabaki Tribe
Horsepotamus and The Walabaki Tribe The Horsepotamus is an animal that has been recently discovered by the Walabaki tribe in Africa. It is said that this animal lives on the coastal region in Africa. The Walabaki have sent people in their tribe in search of the Horsepotamus because of its rich nutrient and medicinal value. The horsepotamus has been known to cure illnesses such as scurvy, kwashiorkor, and anemia. Catching this animal is the hard part as they have the speed of a horse, and the strength and size of a hippopotamus. The Walabaki are determined to catch this animal no matter what it takes because the benefits of saving a life are greater than the risk of dying in the foot stomps of this great creature. The Walabaki tribe is a village of 120 people. They live in a region that has poor agricultural growing conditions. Without enough vegetables growing, they have no food to feed poultry or cattle if they had any. They have no protein source and are iron deficient amongst other nutrient deficiencies. Many of the youngest walk around with the protruding bones and bloated stomachs. This condition is severe malnutrition with edema present, which is known as the illness Kwashiorkor. Kwashiorkor is due to insufficient protein. Pregnant women suffer from anemia while pregnant because of lack of iron which comes from red meats, beans, and legumes. While some of these people are on their deathbeds, others are sent out to look for the cure. The Walabaki elders send out the men of the tribe once a month to find, kill and bring back two of these giant animals. They spend a week out of each month in the hunt until they bring two back to the village. The hunt is not easy. The horsepotamus has the body size of a hippopotamus, yet the solid, slender and long legs of a horse that make it speedy in a chase. The tactic of the tribe is to surround the animal in a circle and close in on it. One or two of the men always dies on this mission because the horsepotamus runs and sits. The tribe men get crushed by the weight of the animal. They are willing to do this in order to save the women and children back at the village. At the return of the mission, the elders bless the animal’s body and the women begin to skin and gut the animal. The men prepare the fire and begin to cook the meat. The village has this medicinal feast for a few days out of the month and the kwashiorkor and anemia are gone for a while. The bloated children begin to urinate all the retained water and they look healthy for a while. As this animal is a recent discovery, the Walabaki are still studying the creature and studying the benefits of it. They do not want to exhaust the population only to be stuck in the same rut again. They are currently trying to figure out a way to breed the animal without it costing them anything extra. As the animal is an herbivore, this is a plus for the tribe. If the Walabaki can figure out the breeding, it will surely save their population from malnutrition and increase the chances of a long life. By Carmen Garcia Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.